Not Unlike Him
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: "That story is propstorous! Unreal!" Killian said, and Emma laughed, "I have to agree." Hook continued, "I mean, I Never fought with Peter Pan!" And then Emma heard something interesting, "Never fought with him, because I was him." And she noted how he looked so lost. He was good with emotions. And she was not unlike him. A Captain Swan story. Review? COMPLETE.
1. 1: They Are One

# Not Unlike Him.

She had always been a mystery to everyone she met.

Even her mother, Snow White.

He had been a monster to all that saw him.

Maybe the biggest difference between them was the fact that one was bad, and one was good.

If you looked at her, you'd never know what she had suffered. She hid it all oh, so well.

But, if you looked at him, you'd see a dark man. With a dark past. But you couldn't read his story, and he wouldn't give it to you.

In this way, they were not unlike.

One day, Emma found herself in the library, for no apparent reason.

She walked, row by row, until she came upon a book on a table. It was open, and she turned it to read the cover. Peter Pan. Emma, who had never read the book, sat down, and read from the begining, not bothering to think about how the book had gotten ton the table in the first place.

"Are you enjoying yourself, love? A gent can't get go anywhere without his things getting stolen." A voice muttered behind Emma, it had an accent.

Perhaps a London accent.

Perhaps not.

She shut the book, and it closed with a dull thud. Turning around, and keeping her eyes hard and face stony as she could, she faced the handsome pirate standing before her.

He really didn't look anything like the Captain Hook in the movie, or in the illustrations. How strange, Emma mused, that people can turn out so different than you imagine them.

And Hook was different. Not just in his looks, but in his personality as well.

He was a sharp pirate, cunning. But Emma knew he was also sweet.

Now, facing him, Emma said, "Really, Hook? Reading your own story? That's below you."

Now Hook laughed, "That *story* is a joke." He said, walking towards her. Then, he said something she barely caught. "Peter Pan and Captain Hook, enemies? Pff, what a joke."

Emma did not move back, for she did not want to show him fear. Because, why should she? She did not fear *him.*

"I mean, I never fought with some boy named *Peter Pan.* What kind of name is that?" Hook asked, coming closer still. But Emma saw something in his eyes"And," he continued, "If I had fought him, he would have died then and there."

But Emma noticed something, in his eyes. He did his best to hide his emotions, but Emma was a master body reader.

"Oh, Hook. How many years did you spend with the Lost Boys? Helping them?" Emma asked. It was a wild guess, and if she was wrong, he'd laugh in her face.

But his coy smile faded, "What did you say?"

"Did you leave after Wendy broke your heart? And did Peter Pan switch to Captain Hook? Hmm?" Emma knew she was right.

She knew it as well as she knew that Hook was falling in love with her, and she him.

But Captain Hook, instead of slicing her head, simply sat down on a chair, looking exhausted.

And Emma knew he didn't want to be the bad bot anymore.

She remembered the time she was the bad girl, and wanted to change.

In this way, she was not unlike him.

"How'd you know?" Hook finally asked.

And when they locked gazes, they found it hard to look away. "I, uh, I, I heard you say something." Emma finally said, in her non-caring way. But she did care, she really did.

Then, Emma sat down, and locked gazes with Killian Jones onc again.

"You know, good sir," Emma said, using the same swing in her voice as Hook usually did, "You're different."

And for the first time in a long time, Killian Jones laughed. Not Catain Hook or Peter Pan, but *Killian Jones.*

And Emma Swan, the girl he thought was beautiful, smiled.

"Yes, love. I know. And, you," Hook touched her cheek with his good hand, "Are quite a mystery yourself."

And that was not unlike him.

Just then, the library door opened. But they did not hear itl

They read the book together, conversing among themselves about how Tinker Bell betrayed them, telling Hook where Peter and the Lost Boys lived.

And they didn't know Ruby and Henry were watching them. "You know, she'd not unlike him." Ruby said, smiling in her manner.

And Henry eyed her, and then Captain Hook/Peter Pan/Killian Jones, and then Emma, his mother. "Yes, you,'re right. And he's not unlike her."

And then, they pulled out a book titled, The Pirate And The Mysterious Princess, and walked out of the library, taking great care not to disturb the priate and the princess sitting in the library.

And, all of a sudden, Captain Hook realized something.

They were not unlike.

And he was in love with her.

When they where ready to leave, Emma told him, "Come with me, come to the good side. You've been there once, you know what it's like."

And Hook said, "Oh, love. I know that being a hero is wonderful, but the things that keep me tied to the good side always fly away. Besides, I'm so much better at being good."

"I won't fly away," Emma said, looking at him in a way that made him dizzy and happy, "I promise."

Captain Hook felt his heart hurt and burn with an unexplainable pain. But he still grabbed her chin, ever so gently, and looked into her eyes when he said, "I'm sorry, love, but you're a swan. And eventually, swans fly away."

And with that, they kissed a fleeting kiss, and he was gone.

They were both so careful.

And in this way, they where not unlike.

0o0

So? What did you think? I came up with this while writing another story. I love OUAT! This was my first OUAT story, so reviwes are wanted!

This was a oneshot, okay? Hope you like it! 


	2. 2: In Which He Speaks To His Shadow

Chapter Two: In Which He Speaks To His Shadow.

Me: Okay, I know I said this was a oneshot, but I decided, what the heck, right? Okay, I don't own. Enjoy.

# Chapter Two: In Which He Speaks To His Shadow.#

The night was still, and a silent, gentle breeze blew through the ships open windows. It had been many nights since the incedint in the library.

But the memory haunted him.

He would have been asleep by now, but instead he was sitting on his bead, head in his hands, thinking.

Finally, he got up, and slipped on his jacket, for the Captain of the Jolly Roger hadn't bothered to slip out of his pants, but had changed the heavy black shirt underneath his jacket for a white t-shirt Cora had brought for him.

Cora.

Now that was a subject in which to approach carefully.

The now dead witch, as he preffered to call her, had been something in which he had never known how to handle.

He knew that, when she was alive, she had been in complete control over him, because of her magick.

He hated when a woman had more power than him, hated if the woman had power over him.

Take Emma Swan, for instance.

The girl was why he was awake, in the first place. Truth be told, she was the main reason he came to Storybrooke.

Of course, he wanted his crocodile to die by his hands and sword, as well, but what fueled him now was revenge over his hand, not Milah.

Revenge and Emma.

Ever sincs he met that dangerous princess, Milah was far, far from his mind.

He stood on the deck of his invisible ship, wishing that, just for a second, the cloak would drop, revealing the ship and the man that Captained it.

He wished he lay his cloak down, as well.

The moon cast brilliant, dark shadows, and he saw the bait shack 's shadow, and when looking closely, he saw wisps of dark purple smoke coming out of the windows of the shadow.

His eyes registered this event, and his brain explained it as the fact that the shack was in close procsimity with his ship, and his ship-as every sane person knew-was magick.

So, of course the shack's shadow would begin to come alive. It was perfect logic. Soon, it might even become 3Dish.

Now, this is when Hook began to look around for his own shadow.

And this is when he realized, for the first time in many, many weeks, that it was gone.

"Good heavens, where is that shadow? More trouble than demons from hell, I'd say." and began to look around his ship, calling softly.

He walked into his room, to get his needle and thread, which had come in handy many times before, and was surprised to find a black figure sitting on his window.

It was not the first time Killian Jones had caught his shadow sitting there.

It reminded the poor magickal creature of home.

Neverland.

Hook reached for his needle and thread, wich was usually on his night stand, and found it was ot there.

"What the-"

His shadow held up a black needle, and an equally black thread.

Connected to them, dangling dangerously over the ocean below, was his thread and needle.

The shadow had developed a strange skill, he could pick up a shadow connected to a physical object, and the Earthly object would be picked up, as well, dangling from the end.

The only problem, for the shadow, was the fact that the poor thing couldn't grab the physical thing, only the shadow.

Now, this was Hook's advantage. Normally, after a few minutes, the needle and thread would end up un-sticking to their shadows, and Hook could swipe them up. Later, he'd sew the shadows back on, because it relaxed him.

But, here was Hook's shadow, holding them over the ocean. When they fell, they'd fall down there.

"Come, now, Peter, be rational." Killian begged.

His shadow had never dropped the name Hook had lost.

The shadow seemed to roll its invisible eyes, and spoke, for it only spoke to Hook.

"Come now, Killian, be rational." He said to his owner, mocking him.

"Please, what do you want, this time?"

The shadow laughed, a laugh that sounded like Killian's, only not as alive. It was flat and shadowy.

Just like a shadow's should be.

"My dear, sweet, owner," It said, stressing all the words but 'my', "I simply want you to be you once again, so I may be happy."

"I am me, Peter."

It sighed, and sounded tired an old, "No, you are not, I'm afraid to say."

"What do you mean?"

"Killian, I've been with you since you were born, I was the light patch of darkness beneath you when your father held you. I was the thing that cushioned you when you took your first steps. Killian, in a way, I was your superviser, not just your shadow."

The pirate stared at his shadow in realization. But he still said, in disbelief, "But, but you are a SHADOW!"

Now, this was the wrong thing to say, for it irritated the black figure.

"Yes, I am a shadow. I am also the one holding the damn needle." He retorted.

"I-I'm sorry," the Captain apoligized. "I, I did not mean it."

"I am old, Killian. Over time, shadows tend to fade. Even if the human does not die, the shadow does. And then a new one takes his place. Have you ever noticed how a child's shadow is strong and dark, and the elderly man's is tired and old? Worn, really."

Hook though about it, finally settling on, "Indeed I have." And his voice had no lilt, no sarcasm.

The shadow nodded, and drew the needle back slightly. Hook made no move.

"Do you know what happens when a shadow fades? Do you know where we go?"

"No, Peter, I do not."

"Why, to the place where all dark things go. Cora probably went there, too, God bless her dark, twisted soul."

"Where is 'there', Peter?"

The shadow smiled grimly. "Oh, Killian. We go to the Underworld, of course."

(At the docks. It is early. Very early. To, early.)

She was out on a walk, for no particular reason, really.

Just because the Sea seemed to call her, to ask her to join it.

It called her to jump.

The young lady had much on her mind, and the docks seemed so calm.

She knew the Jolly Roger was somewhere out here, but she really did not care.

Emma stood on the edge, and the creak, creak, of an invisible ship comforted her in a unexplainable way.

She caught two voices, and they sounded the same, although one sounded flat.

Hook... and someone else.

She spotted something strange, a needle and thread, dangling from their shadows, held out over the water.

And a dark arm held them.

All at once, Emma knew who the voice of the other figure belonged to.

"Do you know. . .Where. . .We go. . .After. . .?"

"No..."

"Why. . .To the place where. . .Cora. . .Bless. . .Soul. . ." She heard.

"Where, Peter. . .?"

"Why. . .Underworld. . .Of course."

Emma pieced together the missing words.

She couldn't help but gasp at what came next, loud and clear. The shadow stuck his head out of the window, and smiled at her, its empty mouth almost making her scream.

"I know you are there, Emma Swan. Please, come and join us. Just note that your shadow may indeed...um...jump out of its position." It waved to her.

Killian joined his shadow sticking his head out. "Well, well, well. Emma Swan. Come on, now, it's going to rain, you know."

"No, it's not, I can see the stars just fine." Emma responded, taking steps slowly, as to not fall into the Sea.

As soon as she stepped onto the ship, the sky let out a clap of thunder.

The woman jumped.

"Told you so." Killian smirked as he stepped out, touching her gently on the shoulder.

She turned around, surprised by their proximity.

"How'd you know?"

"A pirate always knows."

"Not true!" His shadow interrupted, "I told him! A shadow, always knows!"

Emma laughed gently, and Killian looked annoyed.

She feot an odd pull behind her, now, like two magnet being pulled away from each other.

It didn't feel right, and she knew it was some sort of magick.

"What the hell?" She wondered aloud.

Killian laughed, "Feels like two magents being jerked apart, doesn't it? Yes, Neverland magick always has that feel in it. Leaves you wanting more. Strange sensation, indeed."

"Neverland magick?"

"Whoa, feal freakin' good to stretch, twenty-eight years of being a shadow, stepped on and trampled! Hard work!" A voice said, just to Emma's right.

The Saviour's eyes widenned.

"Oh! Emma Swan. Well, good to finally get a good look at you. You may call me, Emmilia." The shadow said.

The rain began to pour.

"Come, m'lady," Hook offered Emma his arm, and Emma took it.

The to shadows begegd to stay behind, and their ownera aloud it so.

"What was she doing, Emmilia, walking around at night?" Peter asked the shadowess.

And, when Emmilia turned to look at him, he found fear in her shadow eyes when she said, "She was going to commit suicide. Oh, Peter, she was going to jump."

The news troubled Peter the Shadow. "Why, Emmilia?"

"Because of Hook."

"Excuxe me?" Peter said in disbelief.

"Because she's in love with him, you idiot," the young Shadow said, "She loves Captain Hook, she loves the Lost Boy, Peter Pan, she loves Killian Jones. And it is breaking her."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't love her back."

Peter Pan's shoulders slumped. When he spoke, Emmilia realized how ancient this shadow was.

How faded he was.

Finally, he openned his mouth, and said four very interesting words.

"That's what she thinks."

0o0

Okay, what did you think of chapter two? Review!


	3. 3: In Which He Remembers The Past

# Chapter Three: In Which He Remembers The Past.

Me: Thank you to all that reviewed! It means SO much. Thank you also to all the ones that follow my story! But...I checked how many people have read my story, and it's like, 700. Please, review! It means SO much when you do! Okay, here I go...I don't own nothing, and, while I'm at it...is everyone ready for tomorrow?

# Chapter Three: The Lost Boy.#

The boy ran through the woods, his backpack swinging behind him in an invisible breeze.

His breath was a short, and his lungs screamed in pain and protest.

Many feet ran behind him, threatning to make his life miserable.

But he ran on. He did not know why he was running, or where he was going. All the young boy knew was that if he did not run, he'd be caught.

By whom, he did not know. His backpack caught in a tree branch, and the boy found himself n the ground, his pants covered in mud.

Behind him, the feet grew closer, and felt them shake the Earth, a tremendous THUMP CRASH as they burst through the tree growth.

The boy's wild eyes were filled with fear. He tried to pull his backpack from the branch, but fear held him back from thinking straight so in the end, he left it there.

The boy ran on, his mind set on getting to the next town, however far that town may be.

The thumping feet behind him, stopped. The boy knew they had found the backpack.

Then, a thought accured to him, since they found the backpack, they would also find the book...and they would stop chasing him.

But he climbed a tree, just in case.

Behind him, the boy's foes shouted, in a loud voice, "Boy, we know you're out there. Don't go far now. But, we'll take the book, for safe keeping, you know?" They laughed, loud and long, and it tormented him.

"The book," The Boy whispered, "My book!" Realization sunk in, as he realized what he had done.

The young boy put his head in his knees, crying. That spell book was all he had, it had the instructions for how to make another portal to his land, how to find Wendy, Peter, and John, and it held memories, living memories that, if he cast the spell correctly, would jump of the page.

And now, they were gone. The boy cried.

He did not know what could be done, now.

He climbed down, after a few minutes, and walked on. He came to a cliff.

Below, was a town.

In big, neon letters, a resteraunt beckoned him, the words seeming familiar, somehow.

Comforting.

The boy walked on, to Grannies.

(Far below, in a town known as Storybrooke.)

He awoke with a start. It had been two days since Emma and Emmilia had been on the Jolly Roger, not that anyone but the two humans and the shadows knew.

Prince Charming was careful not to wake his wife, and slipped on his jacket. It was about 6:00 AM, and, although he usually woke at seven, he felt like it was a special day.

He left a note, so his wife would not worry, and set out towards Grannies.

He could hear Ruby's singing loud and clear, and knew that his wife would most likely wake up, soon.

"Hey, David!" The bubbly girl smiled at her King. "What'll it be?" She turned down the radio.

"Oh, the usual," He responded, smiling at his wife's best friend.

Just then, a door burst open, and a little boy burst in, and David and Ruby turned.

He had wild eyes, and was scratched and bruised, badly. "Wendy! Peter! Ohh, please! Help!"

David studied the boy. He wore 20th century style clothes. It was strange, but he wore a top hat, and wisps of brown hair escaped it. He looked oddly familiar, but David could not place him.

"Hey, son, what's your name?" David asked gently.

The boy eyed him, and then screamed, "WENDY! PETER! JOHN!"

Steps came, running, and Granny burst in.

Emma ran in, and at the moment no one noticed she had no shadow.

She took a look around her, eyed the boy, and knew, without knowing, who he was.

"Hey, kid," she said, kneeling, "Micheal, I know where Peter is. Let me take you to him."

Micheal looked into her eyes, looked deeply. And Emma knew he was an old soul.

"Okay. . . Emma." He said.

Emma struggled to keep calm, "H-how'd you know my name?"

"I'm from Neverland, and in Neverland, you learn to know without knowing." Micheal Darling shrugged, and Emma looked at David.

"Well, take care of the station, okay? I'll be back." She said.

David nodded, "But, who's Peter Pan?"

Emma looked troubled, "Why, the man without a hand, of course."

And then she left with Micheal.

David had to think about her words, and so did Ruby and Granny, but, behind them, a figure which had gone unnoticed spoke up.

"Captain Hook." Pinnochio

3o3

Okay, third chapter's done! Sorry if it was short, but I didn't know what else to do. Review! Next chapter will be up, soon. 


	4. 4: In Which The Past Is Made Clear

# Chapter Four: In Which The Past Is Made Clear. #  
Me: All right here is chapter four!

# Chapter Four: In Which The Past Is Made Clear. #

Emma grabbed a handful of sand, and was about to throw it, when Micheal said, "That won't be necissary."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the ship's right here." Micheal stepped just to the left of Emma, and, sure enough, he disappeared.

Emma shook her head, "First my Shadow ditches me, and now I meet a kid that can sense an invisible magick ship. What's next? A nice, living, talking T-Rex?"

She followed Micheal.

When she got there, Hook was staring at Micheal. "Is it really you?" He asked.

"Peter! Peter Pan!" Micheal ran towards the Purate, and his top hat fell off.

Emma picked it up and looked at it. Written on a tag were the words, Property of John Darling, Lost Boy of Neverland, Born of England.

In front of her, Micheal said, "Where's Wendy? And John? I need to give him his top hat!"

Killian's features changed, and Emma noted the way Micheal seemed to already know what was coming. "Micheal... Wendy and John are..."

"Dead." Micheal finished, tears welling up in his eyes. "All those years. . .me captured in the War. . .and saved, only to find that I was to be sent to an Orphanage. . ."

Emma stepped forward, and wrapped the boy in a hug, "And you thought John and Wendy had escaped, to Neverland,"

Micheal nodded, and leaned his head back, locking eyes with Emma.

She noticed they were a stormy Sea green, filled with emotion. "Yes, and I managed to find my way back to Neverland, all by myself!" He smiled, now, as if the memory had the power to erase the news just given to him.

Hook laughed, "Aye, Micheal. You always were a smart lad."

Micheal beamed.

Emma struggled to understande all this, and Micheal seemed to sense it. "Why don't we sit down, and I'll explain this whole thing, beginning to end."

Emma and Killian nodded.

A few minutes later, the three where seated in the mess hall of the Jolly Roger.

"Now, I guess I should begin with my story," Micheal sighed, and Emma once again noted how ancient he must be.

"The war had just ended. The police were searching every sewer, every basemeant ten times, trying to find hidden people. I was one of those hidden people. Hiding in the basemean tof my house. You see, all of Wendy's and John's and my old toys where set on an old thing in the basemeant, it looked like a book case. It looked regular and all, 'cept it had hinges on the left side." Micheal took a sip of water.

"Nobody but me knew about it. You see, I had discovered it some years ago. If you pushed on the right side gently, and grabbed the left side and pulled the door would open. When the bombs hit, my family ran for the shelter. But I was to slow. They couldn't open it for me. So, I ran to the basemeant, where I hid in the secret room. There, I was surprised ti find many spell books. I learned to recite them, and cast a spell to send me to Neverand just days before the war ended. I spent many years in Neverland." Micheal finished.

"Sooo," Killian swallowed a muffin, "How'd you end up here? Did you cast another silly, stupid, easy spell?"

Emma and Micheal glared at him. "Now, look here, Peter Pan," Micheal growled in a warning tone. "You might be smart in fighting and strategy, but just remember! You have NO idea how intense and dangerous maick is! To weild it you must either have a black soul with horrid intentions, or a good soul with actions of great good."

Killian stared. Micheal stood up, and for a startling second he looked like a man, and towered over Hook. "So don't you EVER call magick silly or stupid or easy! You do NOT know the consequenses!" Micheal screamed.

He shrunk back to his normal size, and looked weary and tired.

Emma glared at Hook, who looked speechless, and wrapped her arms around the Lost Boy Micheal. "Sh-sh, it's okay. Why don't you lie down for a nap?" Emma whispered softly.

Micheal's shoulders slumped wearily. "I think that's a good idea... good night, Wendy." He yawned, and put his head down on the couch.

He fell asleep almost instantly.

"Why did he call me that?" Emma asked Hook.

Hook sighed. "He's been Motherless for years. Poor boy. Now you're here. You look a little bit like Wendy, you know. Same eyes."

Emma walked over to Micheal, and took off her coat, laying it on him. She brused the hair out of his face.

"You're a good mother, love." Hook said softly. When Emma turned to him, she realized he was being honest.

"Peter Pan." Emma said. Hook looked up as she continued. "So, lemme get this straight. First you where born into the Magick World as Killian. You run away to Neverland, becoming Peter Pan, friend of Tinkerbell, and leader of the Lost Boys. Then you meet Mr. Darling on some visit somewhere. You bring him back to his land many years later. Many, many years later you meet Wendy, your first love. But Wendy wants to go back home, therefore betraying you. So, because you can't bare it, you become-"

"Captain Hook." Killian finishes, but Emma's not quite done.

"Uh, uh you let me finish. After yoy set sail on the Seven Seas-"

"-Actually, love, our world's got ten and-"

"-Whatever. Years later you get to know Milah, and fall in love with her. But a certain sorceror sends her to her death. After that you get to know Emma. Now, you're here." Emma finishes.

Behind them, Hook and Emma's shadows walk in. "You left out something important, Emma." Emmilia smirked.

"Oh, yeah?" Emma spoke to her shadow, the magnetic pull feeling weird.

"Yes," Peter said, "You left out the part where you two fell in love. When did it happen? Was it love at fist sight? No, probably not. I bet it was after you two parted ways correct?"

The Pirate and Princess sat in stunned silence.

Finally, Killian stood, ears red (A/N: Ever notice how a boy's ears get red when they are mad or embarrassed?). "Now THAT is a LIE."

Micheal's hand shot up, and Emma realized he had been awake the whole time. "If I can say something?"

"Go on," Emmilia smiled.

"As soon as I stepped on to the ship, as soo as the two of you where looking at each othee, I realized that your fates were sealed. You need each other. I'm sorry." Micheal put his hand down. A few minutes later they heard a loud "SNIFFLE-SNORE-HONK!"

"He's asleep this time." Emma said, blushing madly.

"Stop denying it and make it easier on all of us," Peter Emmilia walked out of the room.

The two sat in silence for a while. Then, Hook stood, and walked towards her.

He kissed her gently, before Emma could react.

"I-I did not ask for this," He whispered.

Emma looked down, "And I didn't either."

They stared at each other, and Emma noticed his black locks. Up close, they were actually a very dark blue.

"I'm leaving, now." Emma stated.

Micheal suddenly got up, as if jarred awake. "I'm coming with you, Wendy," He said.

Emma nodded. "Good-bye, Killian."

"My name is Hook."

Emma shook her head. "No, Killian. It isn't. It's just a nickname. You are Killian. Not a little boy that leads lost kids. Not a dark pirate with evil thoughts, but Killisn Jones. Never forget that."

And then, Micheal Darling and Emma Swan left.

4o4

Okay, fours done! Did you like it? Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Hey so I know you guys thought this was gonna be another chapter but I just need to get this stuff off my plate.

It looked like the director favorites Auguts/PinnochioxEmma. Noooo! Ok, so I'm cool with that but my fav will ALWAYS be Captain Swan. Always.

Also...wth is Tamara doing visitng the Dragon? Ok, comment on what u think is up.

Poor August! 


	6. 6: In Which He Eats Pizza

Chapter Six: In Which He Eats A Pizza.

Hey, guys. I read ALL your reviews and, honestly, you're all right. I really don't want Neal and Emma together because Neal just, doesn't seem right for her.

Now, Auguts and Emma's sister and brother reationship. I like that, but, seriously, I felt like punching the director when August turned back into a little boy.

I mean, sure, the Blue Fairy did say "I can turn hum back into a little boy," but, serously?

Why'd it have to be literal? Anyway, enough of this. On with the story.

# Chapter Six: In Which He Eats A Pizza.#

It had been many, many weeks since the arrival of Micheal Darling.

Henry had taken him in and treated him like the little brother he'd always wanted, though Micheal was, of course, much, much, older.

Micheal loved it here, living with Henry and Emma, or "Wendy," as he called her.

But lately, Emma had been quiet, watching Micheal laugh over the movie Peter Pan, and become solemn whenever Wendy (who, according to Micheal, looked unbelievably like the real one) spoke.

Ever since August had died and lived again, Emma had been racking her brain, trying to figure out who was trying to harm Storybrooke.

"Wendy," Micheal sauntered over, interrupting her thoughts. She smiled at the boy, and he continued. "What's ... pizza?" His face was scrunched in confusion, and 'Wendy' couldn't help but laugh.

"C'mon, I'll show you, kid. Henry! You want a pizza?" She called to her son, ruffling Micheal's brown locks.

"Yeah, pizza!" Henry smiled, running to join his mother and Micheal.

As they made their way to the diner, Emma noticed Micheal and Henry's shadow, realizing her own was still loose.

She'd have to fix that before somebody noticed.

They saw two familiar people walk into the resteraunt before them.

"Hey, it's August!" Micheal smiled.

August and Micheal were about the same age, now, and the two loved to play games together, Henry watching while reading his fairy tale book or talking to other children his age.

Micheal ran ahead, and Emma called after him, "Wait up!"

But Micheal wanted to see his friend, and ran on. He ran smack into the middle of the street, his little feet working to reach the diner.

All of a sudden, a car came hurtling towards him, and Micheal's feet stopped working.

"MICHEAL!" Emma and Henry screamed, in a worried, angry voice.

Suddenly, a purple puff of smoke appeared, and Gold stopped the car dead in its tracks, with only a wave of his hand.

"Really, Micheal. You know better than to go off running. Go back to Wendy, now, and I suggest to think before you run, son." Gold scolded, as the scared little boy ran back to Emma.

Emma held him in her arms, craddling and scolding him. "Don't you ever do that again, you hear?" She whispered, adding, "Scared me half to death, he did."

The driver stepped out of his car. "Emma! Is he okay?" Victor asked, his stormie eyes full of worry. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching and-"

"It's okay, Frankenstine." Emma said, slightly annoyed. "He's fine."

She tried not to notice the hurt look on Victor's usually hard face. Everyone knew using his last name brought back too many memories which he regreted.

"I-I' m sorry, Victor. I didn't mean it." She said to him, as Henry pulled her hand.

"We'll go on ahead. Gepeto's calling us," He smiled.

He took Micheal by the hand, and the two looked up and down the road, before crossing. Micheal clung to Henry tightly.

Victor nodded, "S' okay, well, see you, Emma."

He left.

Now, she approched Rumplestilteskin, who had been standing patiently in front of the diner.

She crossed the street, "Why's you do that? How'd you know he was in trouble?" She demanded.

"I'd advice you to slow down, darling!" Gold smirked, "And I was just saving your son. How I knew he was in trouble is none of your concern, Miss Charming."

Emma's fists tightenned. "My son? Micheal's not my-" But Emma stopped herself.

How many months had Micheal been living wiht them? One? Or had it only been two weeks? She didn't know, but she did know that she liked him around.

He was, in fact, like a son.

"When's his birthday, hmmm? I bet you can tell me that." Gold's false, expensive, gold tooth reflected her image.

"April thirteenth," She said, without thinking. She didn't know how she'd learned that, maybe Micheal had mentioned it once or twice...

"I suggest you get the papers ready, Emma, because if you don't adopt him, the world's gonna be awfuly surprised!" He giggled, "Oh, and, also, you'd be doing yourself some good to capture your shadow, before anyone else notices its disappearance."

He disappeared in a puff on dark, ominous smoke.

It reminded Emma of him.

"So much for nobody noticing my shadow." Emma muttered.

She took a deep breath, trying to empty her mind. It didn't work.

"Hey, Mom!" Henry called, waving to her from a large booth.

Pinnochio, Henry, Micheal, and Gepeto where seated there.

"Did ya order the pizza?" She flashed a slight smile, as Gepeto nodded, and noticed Micheal looking at her intently.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You are just like Wendy."

It's not like she hadn't heard him say this before, ir's the way he said it this time, that triggered something in her mind.

Awareness.

"Yes, Micheal, you've said that before." She tredded carefully, "And, if I may ask, how am I like her?"

Micheal shrugged, just as Ruby came, delivering the pizza. "Fresh from the oven!" She announced.

"Red Riding Hood!" Micheal giggled as he realized just who was standing before them.

"Yes, that's right!" Ruby smiled, using a voice Emma rarely heard. It was playful and motherly.

Henry laughed, and August looked at Ruby seriously. "What is his prize?"

"He gets a free ice cream sunday!" Said Ruby, giving Emma an evil but playful grin.

Emma groaned inwardly, knowing she'd have to buy one for Henry as well, and, knowing Ruby, she'd have to give her a large tip.

"All right, Ruby," Gepeto spoke up for the first time. "It is-how you say?-on me. I shall pay, Emma. Do not worry, dear."

Emma smiled, grateful. "All right, champs, eat up!" She said, all but forgetting her conversation with Micheal.

(After Dinner at the Diner)

She had just put the two children to bed, when a soft knock reached her ears.

She openned it, startled to find Snow standing before her. "Why didn't you come in?" Emma asked, her voice harder than intended. "You have a key."

Snow's face looked scared, Emma realized, and she let her mother in. "I-I forgot it." Snow cringed.

"Mary, what's going on?"

"I, I spoke to someone..."

"Who?"

Mary Margaret didn't answer for a long time. Finally, she looked up, and said, her face tear stained, "Owen."

Emma's eye brows flew up, "Owen, like, the guy from the car accident Owen? That Owen?"

Mary nodded, and Emma said, "What did he say?"

Snow nodded. "Actually, we didn't speak. It's more like, I saw something."

"What did you see?"

"Him ... Regina ... talking ..." She looked at her daughter, eyes filled with worry and panick.

"Emma, I think he knows."

6o6

All righty, chapter six is up and so sorry for the wait! Okay you guys, keep on rocking and watching Once Upon A Time. Next chapter will be up soon, if all goes well and if Regina doesn't ineterfere.

Sorry if this chapter wasn't all that nice. I didn't know what to write. Ideas would be nice.

See you next chapter!

Remember... ALL MAGICK, COMES WITH A PRICE! 


	7. In Which He Catches His Shadow

# Chapter Seven: In Which He Captures His Shadow. #  
Hey you guys and gurls! So, I've been doing a lot of stuff lately, but my heart's stull heavy about the whole August-turning-into-a-little-boy thing. This chapter's got Hook in it. Yay!

All righty, here goes.

# Chapter Seven: In Which He Captures His Shadow. #

Emma stared at her mother in shock. "Excuse me?"

Mary Margaret nodded, "Oh, Emma! This is terrible! What are we gonna do?" She paused and watched as her duaghter stood and grabbed her purse. "Emma? W-what are you doing?"

Her daughter smiled grimly, "I'm going to visit my shadow." And, for the first time, Snow noticed that Emma's shadow was gone.

"Emma, what-"

"Look, Mary, er, Snow, er, Mom," Emma struggled for the right name, "I need to visit him. He can help." Snow didn't know who 'he' was, but she nodded anyway, "If that's what you think is best."

Emma nodded, "Henry and Micheal are asleep. If they wake up before I ge back, tell them I've gone out to rent a movie for tomorrow."

"Okay ... and, Emma?" Snow White said, realizing her daughters words.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, please. Pirates get very ... mean sometimes."

. . . . . .  
. . . .

"Get back here you srupid shadow!" Killian yelled angrily as he flew down the hall, boots echoing loudly.

Peter laughed. "Ha! No chance, you smelly pirate! You've gotta catch me first!"

Emmilia poked her head into the hall, and Hook shouted, "And you're next, you annoying pest! I'll deliver you to Emma even if I've got to wait till you're faded and light!"

Emmilia put her hands on her hips, and turned around, grumbling, "Stupid pirates. Don't know how to treat a poor girl with any respect, they don't." And then Hook heard sniffling.

"God dammit now you've done it, Killian." Peter stopped running, and gaxed at the pirate angrily.

"Hello?" The three heard shouting. "Hook? Peter? Emmilia? You there?"

The shadows didn't notice, but Hook's face looked just a little brighter when he heard her voice. "Aye, luv, down here!" He called to her.

The blond girl made her way below deck, taking in Emmilia's sniffles, Peter's disapproving gazes in Hook's direction, and Killian's needle and thread.

"What's going on?" She asked, and, before Hook could answer, she backtracked, "Wait, nevermind, I don't wanna know."

Hook took in her features, "What's wrong, lass?"

"Killian, I need your help." Emma said. Peter had stopped right next to Hook, and, before answering, the Captain grabbed his shadow, and called Emma over, "C'mon, lass! Help me out 'ere!"

Emma kept the shadow pinned down, as Hook kept still, moving onky his arm as he sewed his shadow back on. Peter shouted, "NO! NO I DON'T WANNA GO BACK! NO!" It broke Emma's heart as he continued, "JOB'S NOT DONE! NO! NO!"

Emmilia's sobs filled the room, for the girl had become very fond of the fading shadow, "Peter! Peter I'll help you!"

"NO, EMMILIA RUN! FINISH IT!" His viice calmed as Hook finished up, "Killian Jones"-Killian's head shot up-"Will you just tell her you love her, already?"

And then the voice was gone, for Hook had finished. "Your's next, luv."

"No," Emma shook her head, "I'm-I'm good." Now she looked at him, two brown eyes locking. "Killian, I really, truly need your help."

"What is it, lass?"

Emma swallowed, and grasped his hands for fear he would strike something-maybe her-if he got mad at what she was about to say. "Killian, I need you to, to take me to Neverland."

His face transformed. But he did not become enraged like Emma thought he would be. He looked sad and Emma realized his eyes had become misty.

"Why?"

"Micheal told me that there are wonders in Neverland." Emma said, "That there are things that will answer all my questions. That can tell the future without riddles. Killian, I need to got there. I have questions that need answers. Please."

He slumped to the ground, deep in thought. "But, luv, what abour asking the Crocodile? He can see the future, can he not?"

Emma looked to the floor, "He won't help me. I don't know why."

Killian looks down at her, never seeing her so helpless. Finally, he sighs heaily, saying, "You've convinced me, Swan. But, how do we get there, hmm?" Quietly, he added, "How do we get back home?"

Emma looks up at him, face confident. "That's my department."

"What do you mean?"

Just then, Emmilia speaks up, "She plans to use magick."

Emma nods, and clarifies, "My magick."

7o7

Okay, chapter seven is up! I'm sorry it's so short! I'll update soon. Maybe tomorrow. Happy Holy Week! 


	8. In Which They Travel To Neverland

Hey_ guys! Decided to update a new chapter! Sooo, what do y'all think about this story so far? Review on what you think! I love you guys SOOOO much! ALl right, let's begin with the eight chapter of Not Unlike Him!_

_Don't forget to follow me on Instagram! Ninja_lover_2o2._

_**Chapter Eight: In Which They Travel To Neverland.**_

A silence falls over the ship, now, as Killian stares at the blond woman. "What? _You're _magick? Love, not even _Cora _had enough magickal powers to get to Neverland without the aid of a magick Bean!" Hook says, and Emma glares.

"Cora uses Black Magick. She had a Black Soul. Tell me, _Killian,_ do I have a Black Soul?" Emma asks, and Hook shakes his head.

"No, love, but-"

"Wendy? WENDY I KNOW YOU'RE HEARE! I CAN SENSE YOU!" They hear Micheal's shouts.

Suddenly, he's there, standing before them, Henry and Snow by his side. "Mary!" Emma tells the older woman, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Emma, but they figured it out and got away from me!" Snow says, and Emma sighs, "'S okay."

Micheal looks at Emma, in a kind way, and says, "Wendy, why did you come here?" Ever so sweetly.

"Look, boys, a-and, Mom," Emma says wearily, "I, uh, I'm going away."

"Where?" Micheal asks, but Emma can tell he already knows.

Hook smiles, and Emma can see nothing but kindness, "That, my boy, is something we cannot tell you."

Henry speaks up, "Wherever you're going, I'm coming with you."

"No, Henry." Emma says, and Henry knows that he won't be going, for her mind is made up, and would not be changed. "You're staying, to keep Tamara and neal, and Mary and David some company."

Henry nods, and hugs his mother.

"Well, lass, we'd better go." Hook gently touches Emma's shoulder.

The three others turn to leave, but Snow hangs back, whispering to Emma, "Be careful, my daughter."

Then she turns and follows Henry out the door.

Only, Henry.

* * *

They've sailed into the middle of the ocean, and the air is salty. It's the kind of air that makes you feel like you could do anything.

Emma stand at the front of the ship, breathing in deeply. Suddenly, a figure steps out in front of her. "_Micheal?" _Emma asks, and the boy nods.

"I'm sorry, Wendy, but I knew where you were going and I just had to help you. I brought this." He holds up a worn book.

The cover reads, _Neverland's Secrets: A Book Of Spells And Memories, Stories And Songs._

Emma stares at the book in amazement, "Is this the book you lost, Micheal?" She asks.

Micheal nods, "The boys who stole it from me couldn't figure out how to use it, so they threw it away. I found it."

"And this has a spell that can take us to Neverland?"

"Yes, and that's why I came with you."

"But, Micheal," Emma smiles, knealing so she's eye level with the ancient boy, "You could've just given me the book _before _you left."

Micheal shakes his head, "I know that. But the spell for going to Neverland calls for _two _Sorcerers, and I knew that even if I told you this, you'd just try to do it on your own, anyway."

"Did you use this spell to get to Neverland the second time?"

He shakes his head, "No. I used another, much more complex, spell. It took many Moons to perfect it."

Emma stares, "How old are you, Micheal?"

He doesn't answer for a long time, instead focusing on the darkenning sky. Finally, he says, "My dear, I've seen many, many sunsets, but I'll tell you one thing; I'm not too old to remember the best of those sunsets,"

"Which one?"

He turns to her, "Why, the one that brought me to you, of course."

* * *

Hook isn't exactly pleased about Micheal's sudden ... appearance. But, still, he manages to cope.

"The spell must be performes at sun-down," Micheal says, "And our spirits must be pure, or else we might be sent to the Underworld."

Emmilia notibly tenses at these words.

So, at sun-down, Hook grabbed the wheel, and Micheal and Emma faced each other, closing their eyes, and ridding themselves of all evil thought.

Finally, the grab hold of each other, and begin the spell, which has a strange, soothing beat to it.

_"Today we wish to travel to a land,_

_Where the Lost Children gather as one mighty band._

_Today we wish to have no part in History,_

_We wish to be lost in this Realm's mystery._

_Take us there, to Neverland!_

_To the place where the shores are white with sand!_

_Do us this favor, or Council so wise,_

_And please or please, let us pass by."_

There's a white light forming in front of them, but Micheal and Emma keep their eyes closed for fear of breaking the spell, they feel a sudden, wonderful surge of power that makes them feel so alive ... and then, it's changng.

It's not just wonderful anymore, it's life-giving. It's the kind of magick that defines the word 'good.'

And when Micheal and Emma open their eyes, the gasp. And Hook, he's gasping too.

Because they are not just in _Neverland,_ they are sailing towards a dock, and, standing on that dock, is everyone of their dead loved ones.

Behind them is a castle. On that castle there is a balcony, a very big one. And on that balcony stand the kings and queens of the Kingdom.

And in the middle of them, stands the most beautiful, most majestic lion they've ever seen. He stands tall, and Emma and all can tell he is wise and powerful.

When they have tied their ship at the dock, a _Centaur_ blows a horn, and the royalty-who have made their way towards the docks-walk towards them.

"Welcome, Friends!" Says a handsome one with blond hair, "We welcome you!"

And a girl with wavy black hair, pale skin and full lips smiles, saying "We are the rulers of past."

Finally, the lion speaks up, his powerfull and soothing voice making the four visitors immediatley feel at peace, "Hail Peter, High King of Narnia," The lion motions towards the blond boy, "and, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valient"-he motions towards a pretty girl with pretty hair, a ready smile, and green eyes-"Here stands the radiant Queen Susan, the gentle." He nods toeards the tall girl with pale skin, "And Kind Edmund, the Just," Here Emma lays eyes on a young man with black ahir and brown eyes, "And, King Caspian." The lion finishes.

But three others step up, "What about us?" The demand, "We're not royalty, but we're close to it!"

The Kings and Queens laugh, King Peter says, "And this boy, righ there, is Eaustace, our cousin. The pretty young lady is Jane, and the-"

"I can introduce myself, thank you very much!" Says quite a large mouse, "I, am Repicheep." He sticks out his hand, and Emma, Micheal, adn Hook bend down to shake it.

The Royalty speaks up again, and Queen Lucy motions towards the Lion, "And, this, is Aslan, creator of all."

Emma pieces it all together, and finds herself knealing. Although Hook, Micheal, and Emmilia don't know who he is, the follow he example.

Aslan chuckles, "Please, rise, Emma Swan and Killian Jones of the Northern Realm." He turns to Micheal, "You as well, Micheal Darling of the East, and, you too, Emmilia of the Underworld."

And, as the talking mouse strikes up a conversation with Emmilia, Hook, Emma, and Micheal spot familiar faces in the crowd.

And it scares Emma more than you could ever imagine.

8o8

_So? What'd you think? Review! Next chapter should be up soon._


	9. 9: In Which They Go Back In Time

Chapter Nine: In Which They Go Back In Time.

Soooo, wuz up? It's like, super and totally raining over here. But, anyways, I hope y'all read this note: In a few minutes, you'll understand why I've added Narnia into the story. Lemme tell you, though, I didn't just add it because I love the books and movies. Once again, you'll understand why in a second. Okay, here we go!

# Chapter Nine: In Which They Go Back In Time. #

Emma, Micheal and Hook stare at the people they've found among the large crowd. "Wendy! John! Father, Mother!" Micheal shouts joyfully, as he runs into his sister's waiting arms.

Wendy laughs softly, "Micheal, it is you!"

But Hook and Emma don't look as happy as Micheal. Hook finally whispers, "What are you doing here?" And Milah's stepping forward, smiling.

Peter stands by her, and turns to Emma, who hasn't taken her eye of somebody in the crowd, "He doesn't no the story, does he?"

But Emma's not listenning. Hook glares at Peter, "Which blasted story are you talking about?" He says, his fright becoming anger and confusion as he continues, "THERE ARE TOO MANY STORIES FOR ME TO REMEMBER!" And then, just to prove his point, he begins to list them, "Snow White, Cinderella, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, Mulan, The Princess And that blasted Frog, Peter Pan and hundreds more!"

Lucy laughs, it's amusing tone echoing in Killian's ears, "Yes, you're right, Captain, but, let me as you," She pauses, eyeing him with a light in her eyes, "Have you ever heard of the story...Narnia?"

When Hook does not reply, Lucy take this as a yes, and becomes quiet once again. Emma's still staring at someone, but finally utters a, "Graham?"

And all at once, he smiles at her, "Hello, Swan."

. . .  
. . . . . .

With a mighty, terrifying roar, Aslan tells the crowds to leave, and the kings and queens and Emma, Hook, Micheal, Wendy, Emmilia and everyone else known to them make their way to the grand castle.

Along the way, Killian falls in step besides Edmund, "Give me the outline of your story, if you please," Hook says, and Edmund smiles, giving Hook the story.

Emma has been quiet the whole way, and Graham-who has been walking silently beside her-finally speaks up, "She's not here," He says, and Emma turns.

"Who's not here?" She asks.

"Cora. She's in the Underworld, where all dark things go." Graham explains.

Emmilia speaks up, "Don't speak those names so loudly!"

Aslan chuckles, "It is all right, dear shadowess. Not many dark things manage to find there way here."

Emmilia looks at the lion, "I made my way here."

"You're not evil, my dear."

Emmilia nods, "That is true." She smiles.

Everyone is silent for the rest of the trip. The four visitors stare up at the castle, marveling at its beauty.

Large, magnifecent gardens with beautiful flowers surround it. The stables have the symbol of a lion painted on top, and the beautiful horses run around the small area.

Emms notices right away that although some of them do have dark colours, not one of them is purely black.

Now, Aslan stops, and the royals turn to face their visitors, "Welcome to the Castle of Narnia, land of all who were pure of heart in life." They say.

Emma, Killian, Micheal and Emmilia stare at the magnifecent building. It's purely white, with spiral towers on every side. Large red and gold banners hang on either side of the large twin doors.

This was one of those castles that cannot be described by any person, you'd have to see it for yourself. As they all cross the drawbridge an walk into the castle, Emma once again feels that rush of beautiful magick that is purely white and good.

Aslan turns to them, "I believe you are here to ask questions." He says, while looking right at the Saviour herself. Emma gulps, nodding, "Yes..." She's at a loss for what to call him, "My King..." she says, settling on that title.

Aslan smiles, "My dear, there is no need for such titles. I am Aslan,"

"That's all?" Hook asks.

Aslan nods, "Thay's all." He motions for Emma to come with him, and turns to King Edmund, Caspian, and Peter, "My three Kings, please show Killian to the sparring room."

"Yes, Aslan," They answer, whisking the Captain away. Micheal and Emmilia speak up, "What about us?" They ask, and Aslan smiles, "You two may do what you wish, with whomever you wish."

Micheal grins, "Yay!"

. . .  
. . . . . .

Emma finds herself at peace walking with the large beast before her. For a while, it's a simple, soothing silence, and then Aslan speaks, "What is it you wish to know?" He asks.

Emma takes a breath, "Well, first of all, how'd we end up in...Narnia?"

Aslan turns his giant head towards her, "It is best if I showed you, Emma," He says, and the two walk in silence for a little while longer, until, they reach a room. A room full of maps.

Emma looks around, astonished. "Go ahead," Aslan says, and Emma walks about the room, reading each map.

Maps of Neverland, and Middle Earth. Of Wonderland, and of Earth, even a small one of the Nether and...and the Underworld. Maps of her Mother's and her Father's world...her world. She gasps as she comes to the biggest map, right at the center of the room, and that's when she realizes...they're all connected.

"What is this?" Emma asks, and Aslan walks up to stand next to her.

"My dear, all the Great Lands, old and new, are connected. They all exist. They all have portals of some sort leading to each land. Some don't even have portals, they are simply well-hidden from each other." Aslan says.

Emma nods, a gesture that he should continue, but Aslan stops and says, "It seems that Killian Jones would like to know about all this, as well. Come out of there, Captain,"

And Emma's surprised when Hook steps out from behind a book shelf, "I-I apoligize, Aslan," He says, "But, you know, can't keep a Pirate from his maps, I suppose," He chuckles nervously.

To his relief, Aslan laughs, "Come, listen, learn, but do not take all this for granted, Son of Adam. Do not be like the White Witch," Quietly, so that no one hears, he adds, "Or like my lost brother."

Killian comes and stand beside Emma, and Aslan continues, "As I was saying: Many Lands are connected. Take the world in which you were raised in, Emma, there is a portal in the middle of the Sea-a Riptide, is the proper name, really- that takes you to Neverland. And, Wonderland and Narnia are Neverland's neighbors. Narnia's other neighbor is Middle Earth, and the Nether and the Underworld are, of course, directly below all Lands." Aslan looks at each of the humans standing before him.

Killiam slams his hook and fist on the table with the large map on it angrily, "WELL, WE DIDN'T WANT NARNIA, WE WANTED NEVERLAND!" He shouts.

Emma takes his hand, "Hey," She says, and Hook knows she's begging him to,please, calm down.

Aslan does not seem surprised at the Pirates outburst, and when Hook says, "But...but I lived in Neverland for years, I travelled all over, exploring, but I never knew Narnia ans Neverland were connected," he sighs.

Aslan nods, "Yes, you did indeed travel all over, but you never travelled into the Forbidden Forest, did you?"

Killian looks up, and fright takes over his face, "No one would dare! Do you know how many people close to me-close to many of the Neverlanders-have entered into those woods?" He says, and his voice softens as he says, "None returned."

The Giant Lion says, "None returned because they found the Portals. Some made it here, to Narnia, and others, to-"

"Wonderland." Hook ends the sentence for him.

"Yes, Killian. The name of the woods is a lie, though. It is simply to keep people out of the forest," He pauses, "Although we could not keep them all out."

Emma, who has been quiet this whole time, digesting every word said, finally speaks up, "But, I still don't understand how we ended up here and not in Neverland."

The Lion glances at her, "My dear, I know the incantation said, 'I wish to go to Neverland' but, it also said, 'We want answers.' You asked for the Council's acceptance. The Council thought it better to send you here."

"Who's the Council?" Is Emma's next question.

"That would be Queens Susan and Lucy, Kings Edmund, Peter, and Caspian," Aslan says. "Believe it or not, Alice of Wonderland is a member as well, then we have Tinkerbell," He stops.

"Who else?" Killian asks, "Who represents Middle Earth and my home world? Who represents the Underworld?"

Aslan looks at him thoughtfully, "Middle Earth...Aragorn, Leader of Men. Gandalf, Leader in Crisis. Elrond, High Elf. And, sometimes, we call upon the Hobbits. Of the Underworld, well, that should be quite obvious, correct?"

"If Hades is a member-if Hades even exists-then shouldn't all those other Greek gods exist too?" Emma asks.

"Hades does not exist," Aslan says, "No Greek gods exist. But Tash does."

"Tash? But he can't possibly be part of the Great Council, can he?"

"No, my dear, he is not part of the Great Council, although we do need someone to rule that world. I could do it, actually, I do, do it, but Tash is the guardian if that Land, just as Tinkerbell guards-"

"Neverland and Alice Wonderland." Killian finishes.

"Precisely!"

Emma steps in front of Aslan, "But who of my world was part of the Council?"

The Beast takes a breath, "Queen Eva, before she fell ill, and King Leopald. They were the purest of heart in all that land."

Silence falla over the room, and, all of a sudden, Eaustace bursts in, bowing, "Aslan, the rest of the Great Council is here, waiting for you."

Aslan nods, "Very well. Send them to the Meeting Room." He turns to Hook and Emma, "And you two, shall come as well."

9o9

Okay...nine is done...review, please! 


	10. Chapter 10: Questions and Departure

# Chapter Ten: Questions And Departute. #

All righty, so, I'm sending our travelers home for this one, guys. You've all been so helpful so, here's chapter ten!

# Questions And Departure. #

The soft, perfect breeze makes Emma feel at peace as she stands on a balcony. The Meetings still in order, lasting late into the night. Actually, Emma and Killian have already stated their case. They're just waiting for the Council's decision.

Emma's thoughts turn to the problems at hand. How could that man in the car accident possibly know Regina so well? How could he know about all their magick? All this, it was impossible, unless...

Emma shakes her head, clearing her mind. Then, her thoughts turn to Killian Jones.

Killian, the name brings a smile to her face for no reason at all. Killian, the man she's kissed. Now, these kisses were not serious, not commited. Emma made sure of this. She made sure he felt no emotion in her kisses, made sure he felt only her, kissing him with no emotion.

Emma's plan was to see if the Captain truly cared for her. She knew her mother would shun her for doing such thungs, but Emma didn't want to be hurt again. Her mother had found love on her first try, even though she had fought for it. Now, love seemed to run away from Emma, unlike her Mother.

She sighs, looking below. And that's when she notices a man and fairy standing by the water's edge.

. . .  
. . . . . .

Tinkerbell had never been one to be kept pent up in a room for to long, 'less she was working on something. No, Tinkerbell was an explorer, the girl had a love for adventure, which is most likely why she and Killian got along so well. That is why she was with him, and not in a meeting.

The two had been talking about many things. Tinkerbell wasn't mad at Hook for leaving, no, for she understood. "Do you remember the song you'd sing us, Tink, when we couldn't sleep?" The Captain asked now, a soft expression taking over his face.

Tinkerbell laughs, resting on Killian's shoulder, "I can't believe you remember that..."

"Oh, I do, Tink. I do."

She flies of his shoulder, spinning around because she's happy he remembers. And she spots a girl out of the corner of her eye, looking at the two of them with a happy expression. The girl spots Tink, smiles, and disappears, shutting the door to the terrace.

"When you fly, with me, let your heart believe...is that the one you mean?" Tinkerbell asks. Killian nods, "Aye."

"There's a girl. Pretty lass, blond hair with caring eyes. Who is she?" Tinkerbell asks.

"Weren't you listening when Aslan introduced us?"

"I was asleep. Introductions are so boring, I was dreaming about the Mainland." Tinkerbell answers sheepishly.

"I've visited."

"Excuse me?"

"'Tis a beautiful land, though confusing and troublesome. I must say, I prefer my Neverland."

"No, you don't."

"Hmm?" Killian asks.

"You prefer your ship." Tink smiles.

Hook chuckles, "Know me better than I know myself, don't you?"

The fairy's eyes twinkle, "Aye." She flies in front of his face so she can see him, "Now. Tell me about the girl."

Killian sighs, "Her name is Emma Swan, and she's the woman that saved all of her people." He can't hide the pride in his voice.

Tink nods, quietly adding, "Ah, so it *is* her." She looks up, "Who are her parents? Where is she from? Does she have ... skills?" The fairy can't stop the torent of questions bubbling up inside of her.

But Killian doesn't seem alarmed. "Snow White and Prince David, my Land, and, yes, she has amazing skill." He says in one breath.

Tinkerbell nods, "I have to go."

"Whay?" Now the Pirate looks alarmed, "Why?"

Tink shrugs. "Places to be, Killian." She flies away, silently adding, "People to talk too."

. . .  
. . . . . .

"Aslan! What's the verdict?" Emma asks when Aslan appears at her door.

"We shall answer some questions, but not all." Aslan says, "Ask away."

"Owen."

"What about the boy?"

Emma silently notes he reffered to Owen as a boy and not a man. "Does he know aout the magick?"

Aslan sighs, "Yes, my dear, he does."

"Is he a threat?"

Aslan hesitates. "It all depends. He might be, and he might not."

"*Is he a threat? Yes or no question.*" Emma knows she shouldn't become angry at such a powerful beast, but she can't help it.

Aslan seems to shrug, "It cannot be a yes or no question, because I cannot give you a yes or no answer."

Emma frowns. "What about me? I don't know, am I doing all this right?"

"You are doing what you think is right."

Emma's fists balled up. This was frustrating. "What about...what about the Feud?" She asked. She didn't reffer to the Thousand-Year-Old-War as a battle, no, she reffered to it as a "Etremely long, ridiculously complicated family feud."

Aslan knew this. "I cannot tell you about that."

"Grr," Emma wanted to say. But she didn't. Instead, she nods, saying a quiet good-night, and closed her door.

She had know idea how troubled Aslan was, for, in Storybrooke, trouble was brewing.

Big trouble.

. . .  
. . . . . .

Snow woke up, startled. An uneasiness fills the house, as she pokes David, "Something's wrong." As David wakes up, his senses immediatley think the same as his wife. Something *is* wrong, no doubt.

Getting up quietly, he grabs the small knife he always keeps in his drawer. He turns to Snow, completely surprised to find her holding a bow and arrow. He stares at his knife, and then at the bow. Knife, bow, knife, bow. "Where do you keep that?" He finally asks.

Snow shrugs, smiling despite the situation, "I have my ways." She says, and the two become quiet, walking about the house nervously. Suddenly, Snow spots something like a shadow in a corner, and relaxes, although her hand still holds the arrow in place. "Rumple." She says.

"Snow," He nods, steppung out of the shadows.

"HENRY!" Snow and David shout in unision when they see the boy in Rumplestiltsken's clutches.

Gold smiles slightly, "Oh, yes, I was out for a walk, you see, and I find Henry here"-he holds Henry in an even stronger grip-"Climbing down, your window."

David's eyes narrow, "Really? Is this true, Henry?

Henry hangs his head. "Yeah."

"Well, we'll take things from here, Gold." Snow says, grabbing her grandson and pushing gim behind her. "You may go."

But the man's not done. "No. You see, I learned something, and because pf what I learned, I need someone." His eyes narrow, "Henry."

. . .  
. . . . . .

Neal wakes up, from a nightmare. In the nightmare, his son was dead, Emma was at the bottom of the ocean with his Mother, and Tamara and Rumplestiltsken were standing over Henry, smiling wickedly. It chilled him.

He got up, looking out his window down at the city. His eyes tired, and he turned back towards the bed. But, out of the corner of his eye, he sees a hunched up figure walking in the shadows, a boy trailing behind him with an invisible leash.

. . .  
. . . . . .

"Good-bye!" They all yell, as Emmilia, Emma, and Killian set sail once again. Killian has gotten tired of this place, and Emma did not get what she wanted, so they are leaing. Micheal will not be coming back, for he's found his family, and is happy.

Emma smiles, trying to hide tears that threaten to fall, "Guess the world's gonna be surprised, Gold." She smirks.

Killian looks at her curiously, but says nothing. All of a sudden, Emma feels a pull on her finger, and looks down to find ... Tinkerbell. She flies up to her, and doesn't wast any time in whispering, "Listen up, Saviour. Killian's a good man who cares for you. Don't throw that away. Don't ignore him. Live a little, you're not your parents. Don't be so tense, relax. Take care of him." And then she flies away.

And Emma's left baffled by what she's heard.

. . .  
. . . . . .

Ten's up! What'd you think?


	11. 11: Emma Breaks An Eal Shadow's Spell

# Chapter Eleven: Emma Breaks An Eal Shadow's Spell. #  
# Chapter Eleven: Emma breaks a Eal Shadow's Spell. #

Emma didn't have to cast a spell, Aslan did it for her with ease. But as Hook, Emma and Emmilia crossed back onto the Magickless Realm, they felt their heavy burdens once again be put on their shoulders.

Emmilia's dark future and depressing present, Killian's duty and way of life, and Emma's big burden as the Saviour.

As soon as the ship hit the dock, Emma could feel a dark presence ar work. "Something's wrong." She says.

Killian nods, "Aye." He agrees.

Emma is about to walk off the ship, when Emmilia sees something. Killian seess the same at that exact moment, and yells, "Emma!" Before tackling her to the ground.

"Killian!" Emma yells, "What the hell!"

Killian doesn't say anything, simply gets up. He's surprised at himself; since when did he respect or care for her this much? "Look, lass," Killian says grimly, pointing to the dock.

Emma looks, and sees what Killian and Emmilia saw just moments before. "The dock...it's-"

"Aye, love. Electricity is running through it, now." Killian nods, "But it's not regular electricity, no, no. One touch, and no medication, no spell, can save you from the shock of the Crocodile's spell."

"How do you know it's Gold?" Emma asks, "Could be Regina."

"It's not Rumple's spell." Emmilia speaks up, she's sitting on the rail, swinging her feet. She's such a fearless Shadowess. That's bad. "It's not Regina's either."

"Excuse me?" Asks Killian.

"Yes, Rumplestiltsken meant to cast it, but he didn't cast the spell himself. This is stronger than his spells."

"What could be stronger than his spells?" Emma asks.

"He cut off my blasted hand!" Killian yells, and Emma laughs.

So does Emmilia, "Rumple has obviously obtained a Magickal creature. Most likely an Eal Shadow. Dreadful creatures, I must say." The Shadowess says.

"Eal Shadows?" Emma asks.

Killian's face is troubled. "If it's an Eal Shadow, we'll never break that blasted spell. Eal Shadows are bloody powerful."

Emma looks at him, face full of raw determination.

"Not if I can help it."

. . .  
. . . . . .

Henry's quite bored. He knows he should be thinking of a way to escape but he feels tired. Henry thinks he's drugged, but he doesn't remember eating or drinking anything, not even smelling, anything funny. He hasn't eaten in at least a day.

A spell, Henry thinks, struggling to sit up in the cold, underground selll of his. Gold must've cast a spell on me!

Now, Henry grabs the wall, wanting to stand. But the chains drag him back down. He looks around. How did his grandfather know about this place? He wonders.

He hears the cain about a mile away. The steady tap tap of the Sorceror's expensive shoes (Henry wonders where Gold bought them), and, finally, he's there, standing in front of Henry, looking at him through the jail cell.

"Brought you something, dearie!" Gold chirps, and, for a split second, Henry catches a glimpse of Gold's true form as the Dark One. It frightens him.

"I don't want it." The boy states.

"You don't even know what it is."

"Oh, well, what a shame." Henry crosses his arms.

Gold doesn't seem fazed, "But you're so thin, my boy! Wouldn't you like some...food?"

And Henry visibly hesitates. Food souns so good right now, after a couple of days of starvation...but, no, he can't. He shakes his head. "Eat it yourself."

Gold shrugs, "if you say so." Then, he adds, "But it would've been so much easier if you'd just have eaten the food, dearie. Now I'll have to cast a spell."

And so, he waves his hands around, head raised in consentration. And, soon, Henry's slumped on the floor, deep in sleep.

When he awakens, he won't remember anything. Just like all the other times Rumple has cast this spell on his grandchild.

. . .  
. . . . . .

Emma's completely focussed on the strong, addicting pulse of magick that runs through her body. She loves the exillerating feeling the magick causes, it makes her feel so alive!

She takes a breath, and Killian sees the light coming from her, it's amazing, not at all like the Dark One's Black Magick. Not at all.

Suddenly, she moves her hands, like she's pushing something, and alll the magick shoots forward, hitting the smack center of the whole dock. There's a blinding explosion, a shock of bright light, and an ear-splitting *BOOM!*

When Emma opens her eyes, she finds the dock's still there. But the crackling sound of electricity isn't there anymore. She's done it.

Killian pulls her into a hug, "That was...that was..."

Emma pulls away from him, and smiles, saying, "Bloody amazing, if I do say so myself."

And Hook smiles.

. . .  
. . . . . .

When Emma enters the apartment with Killian and Emmilia in tow, she's surprised to find Neal, David, and Snow in the living room, tears in their eyes.

"What the *hell* is going on?" Emma asks. Killian puts a hand on her shoulder, sensing something. Emma adds, "And *where's* Henry?"

Snow's tears become sobs as Neal stands, "He's-He's gone. Kidnapped, we believe."

Emma walks up to him, and looks at him angrily. She slaps him across the face, "And you're just *sitting* here *crying* while our *son* is being *tortured* by someone? Damn, Neal!"

She looks at Snow, "Who?" She demands.

"We don't remember we think someone cast a spell on us." David says.

Emma rolls her eyes, "Then the answer's obvious. Gold."

"How do you know it wasn't Regina?" Asks Mary Margaret.

Killian steps up while Emma rolls her eyes. "Becaue," The Pirate says, "Only Gold would kidnap Henry like this. Besides, Regina loves Henry," He pauses, "Correct?"

Snow nods.

Emma turns around, "I'm gonna pay Gold a visit. If any of you *family members* wanna come, then find your own ride." She stresses the words, making it clear that Neal, David, and Mary cannot come with her. Killian's a different story.

So, Emma and Killian get in her car, and make their way to Rumplestiltsken's shop, where a great battle awaits them.

. . .  
. . . . . .

Chapter Eleven!  



	12. In Which Henry Ponders Life and Death

# Chapter Twelve: In Which Henry Ponders Life and Death. #  
# Chapter Twelve: In Which Henry Ponders Life and Death. #

Yes! New episode coming next week! I feel sorry for Rumple, though, because of what Belle says to him: "Wow, you really are as dark as everyone says." And the poor guys looks at her like so sadly and irritated it just broke my heart.

Anyway, on with the story!

# Chapter Twelve: In Which Henry Ponders Life and Death. #

*"Oh dear, don't you know? Love is weakness!"* Emma remembers the words Cora had told her, not so long ago.

*"No, it's strength!"* Emma had said, looking at Cora with surprise and anger.

Now Cora was gone.

But Rumplestiltsken wasn't. Regina wasn't.

She focusses on driving, now, and suddenly Killian's screaming at her to STOP THE MAGICK CARRAIGE. Emma stops it, and then has to fight to hold back laughter.

But all the laughter is drained from her when she sees who is walking across the street oh-so silently.

. . .  
. . . . . .

For Ruby, turning into the Wolf is exillerating. It's something she craves almost as much as a drunk craves drugs.

She knows it's Emma driving the car that stopped just a few feet from her. Knows that Killian is with her. Red knows that the two are worried. She can tell all this from their smell.

Granny runs out, now, and throws the red magick cloak over the Werewolf. There's a slight howl of pain, but then it's gone, and Red stands. "Gran!" She says, "We made a deal!"

Granny nods, "Yes, and the deal was that you'd keep your hood on till you were in the forest!"

Red rolls her eyes, "I was *fine.*"

The elderly woman snorts, "Uhuh."

Emma and Killian glance at each other, and then at the two women arguing in the middle of the street. Hook speaks up, " 'Scuse me, m'ladies, but," He glances at Emma, "We need to get through."

Red nods sheepishly, "Oh, uh, o-of course, sorry!"

And soon they're gone.

. . .  
. . . . . .

His head spins, throbs. The room's dark, dizzying. It's spinning. The world's spinning. Why does the world spin? Henry wonders. Why do we feel so useless when people need us most?

He tries to stand, grabbing the mossy walls. He can only be on his knees, and even this is an effort. He feels so horrible, and, he realizes the horrid truth: He's close to death.

Henry vaguely recalls a time when things had been calmer than this, or, at least as calm is things could get in a magick town. He wonders, why does life have so much pain and suffering? So much death? Why do people embrace this cruel thing, yet run from the clear, obvious Death?

Henry tries to stand, and realizes the answer a split second before he falls, head first, to the ground.

It is because Life is a beautiful Lie, a wonderful Illusion, and Death is the cruel Truth, the horrid outcome that we must meet.

And then his mind goes black, and he saw no more.

. . .  
. . . . . .

Funny how we can lie so easily, so *flawlessly* but, when it comes to the truth, we're gonners at admitting it. We can't seem to get it out of us, can't seem to do it. Is it because of fear? Or because of fate?

Rumple's suffered a hard life. But he brought it on himself. He killed the Dark One from his own will and, even if he didn't know he would become the Dark One by killing him, he still murdered, still commited sin. And, he made it worse by lying and cheating and stealing and murder. He made it worse.

And, he could've healed himself, could've become Mortal once again, but fear of loosing power held him back. His pride held him back. *He* held himself back. Yes, he might have tha Dark, Evil Magick that makes everyone fear him, but he's still a coward, oh, yes, he is.

He's still the man who broke his own leg just to get out of the Ogre Wars. He's still that man that only thought of himself.

And now, here he was, a dead Fairy's wand in his ageless hand, about to cast a spell that would reveal quite a lot. All those years of evil and murder and cheating and thieving flooded back to him as he cast the spell that would undo what he had done so many years ago.

And then his shop disappeared.

. . .  
. . . . . .

"I don't, I don't understand," Emma said, clearly frustrated. "It's supposed to be right here!" She and Killian stood right in front of where Gold's shop used to be. "Where is it?"

Killian looked around, deep in thought. Finally he said, "Could be cloaked."

Emma felt stupid. She should've known that. "You mean like your ship was?"

Hook nodded, "Yes, until we travelled to, er, Narnia."

"But if it's cloaked then we should be able to walk right into it, right? We should feel it?"

"Correct."

To test the theory, Emma tentivaley stepped forward. She didn't hit anything and walked the whole lot without hitting something invisible.

She threw her hands up, "Okay, seriously! What the *hell?*"

Killina sighed, "It's what I thought."

"Excuse me?"

"The store...it's...an Illusion," He cringed when he saw the look on Emma's face.

"Say what?" Emma asked, bewildered.

"An Illusion, love, as in: it was never there," Hook explained.

"But, but that's not possible! Me, Mary, everyone bought things from this store! How could it have hever existed?" Emma yelled, suddenly frightenned.

"What did you buy, Emma? From the Crocodile?" Killian asked, "Do you have it with you?"

"A watch. And, yeah. Why?" Emma's hand flew to her wrist, and her eyes widenned when she found that her watch was, *gone.* Vanished. Lost.

"What is this?" She asked.

"That, my dear," Killian said, "Is what happens when a Shop that never existed-and *Illusion*-disappears. Everything that was in it, or taken from it, disappears along with it."

"Wait," Emma said, a sudden realization striking her, "Then that means that everyone else's things disappeared."

"Yes, love. So?"

"We need to go, now, now, now! We're wasting time! Gold's got my son." Emma said. Killian nodded, following her to the Voltswagon.

"Um, Emma, darling, where are we going?" Killian asked.

Emma glances at him, backing out of the parking lot, "To do what we should've done in the first place. We're going to get the Werewolf."

. . .  
. . . . . .

Chapter twelve, everyone! What'd you think? Reviews? 


	13. Chapter 13: In Which The Boy Is Found

# Chapter Thirteen: In Which The Boy Is Found. #

I haven't updated in soooo long and I'm sorry! But please review! Okay, let's get to it!

# Chapter Thirteen. #

Ruby squeazed into the back seat, and her excited yet concerned energy showing on her face as she says, "Where are we going?"

Emma doesn't answer, so Killian does, "To find Henry."

They drive in silence, until Ruby Suddenly exclaims, "Stop the car!" To which Emma responds to by slamming down on the brakes, causing Ruby to be thrust forward, and Killian to hit his head. "Ah! Bloody hell!" He exclaims, his hand flying up to his forehead.

Emma can already see the bruise forming there, and immediatley feels bad, "Sorry." She mumbles.

Ruby seems oblivious to Killian and Emma, stepping out of the car and following ssomething that Emma and Killian can't. So instead they follow her.

"Ruby?" Emma asks after they've stepped into the Forest.

Ruby stops, and turns, "I hear something, and it's very annoying. It's this drip drop scritch scracth sound, like someone's underground and water's dripping down, and theey're clawin on the walls."

Emma nods, "Smell anything?"

"Yeah," The Werewolve's eyws are full of concern and worry, "Evil."

And with that she turns and plundges deeper into the Forest, Killian and Emma struggling to keep up.

. . .  
. . . . . .

Neal's about to rush out the door, but he feels a hand on his shoulder, restraining him gently but firmly.

Charming says in a quiet voice, "You've forgotten Emma's personality," and although Neal hates to admit it, he has to agree.

Snow speaks up, "Let her go on her own. We'll follow, but we've got to let her feel like it's just her. Like we listenned to her. She's in charge."

Neal nods, and Charming lets go of his shoulder, "We should pack some Magickal items, since ths is Rumplestiltsken." Charming moves to a small-almost invisible-cupboard.

Snow takes this chance to tell Neal quietly, "I will never forgive you for what you did to my Daughter, Bae, but you'r Henry's Father, and so I'm going to swallow my hate, and work with you, no matter how hard it is."

And all Neal can do is bow his head, for the Good Queen has a point.

. . .  
. . . . . .

Ruby stops so abruptly that Emma and Killian bump into her. "What's wrong?" Killian asks.

"The scent...it stopped." Ruby says, confused.

"So? What about the sound?" Emma says, frustrated.

But Ruby shakes her head, "That sound stopped long ago."

Killian's digging in his bag, and suddenly he brings out a familiar, worn book. Emma's eyes widen, "The-the Spell Book? Micheal's, spelll book?"

"Aye," Killian confirms, "He gave it to me."

"Well, what's it gonna do to help us?" Ruby asks, curious.

"A Path Spell, love."

"Path Spell? Why didn't you use it before?" Ruby asks, throwing her hands in the air.

Killian says, "You can only use it once, and it works only if you know how to cast it...which I do not." He blushes.

Emma gently takes the book from him, and says "Oh this is too easy!"

"What'd you mean?" Ruby asks again, hopping on one foot and then another.

"'The Spells where on the page...'" Emma quotes her Mother, and she blows the paper. "Whhhere do you wishhh to go?" The spell whispers.

"Take us to Henry." Emma whispers back.

And so it does.

. . .  
. . . . . .

They find themselves in the Mine, the Spell whizzing ahead of them and them running to keep up.

"Commme," It says every once in a while.

Then they're there.

It's so dark and damp and horrid and it smells like the dead. A lond corridor runs, and it's so straight and it seems like it never ends. For a moment all three stop, gaspng for breath, and the spell sinks to the ground, it's last whispers are, "Go sssstraight on..." and then it's gone.

And so Ruby, Killian, and Emma do the only thing they can do.

They go straight on.

. . .  
. . . . . .

When they come across him, his back is to them, and he's standing in front of a cell that looks like the one he had been held in all those years ago.

"I should've known you'd find me, sooner or lader, dearie..." The words melt off his tongue as he lays eyes upon Hook, who's being restrained by a surprisingly strong Ruby.

"Give him to me, Gold." Emma says angrily.

Rumple emits a high-pitched laugh, and says, "Oh, and why should I, dearie?"

Emma smiles knowingly, "Because, *dearie,* he's my son. And I will beat you if I have too."

Gold smirks, "Challenge accepted." And with that, he flicks his hand, and Ruby and Killian are flung against a wall.

The water which has been trickling down the mossy walls become icey as Rumplestitsken casts a spell on them, and they move to tie down Killian and Ruby, both groaning in pain.

Emma turns, furious. "Now or never, sweetheart!" Rumple smiles.

Behind him, Henry stirs in his sleep. "Deep down lies goodness in store, show me now the past the he wore!" Emma says, and all of a sudden she's shooting down a tunnel, and suddenly she's seeing what makes the Dark One so bitter.

She sees it all, the way he was raised, the way he was betrayed, everything. And then she knows how to beat him. All at once, she's facing Gold again, and he's looking at her, as if waiting.

"I saw her. Milah." Emma says in a loud voice.

Rumple hesitates, "What?"

"Milah. I saw her." Emma says again.

"Lies! All lies!" Rumple decides, flinging rocks towards Emma. But before she left, Aslan gave her a lesson in Magick.

With a wave of her hand, she knocks the rocks back to Gold, and, although he's surprised, he knocks them back. Emma throws them behind her. "You wanna play, O Dark One?" Emma asks, an extremely brit light forming in her hands, "I can play."

And with that she throws it at the Dark One's chest.

. . .  
. . . . . .

Thirteen everyone! Also, a reminder: When I started this Fic, Belle was just a girl with lost memories. NOT LACEY. I'm going to keep her that way.

Okay, review? 


	14. Chapter 14: Tomorrow

# Chapter Fourteen: Tomorrow. #  
# Chapter Fourteen: Tomorrow. #

So... final chapter. It's been good. I really enjoyed working with you guys, your reviews helping me continue. I actually just sat there when yesterday's episode finished. I'm sorry but I'm just gonna say it. It was horrible.

"I love you." Emma tells Neal. Yeah, I understand that he was your first love. And a first love never goes away. But Bae going, "I love you, too." That. That killed me. Seriously? First he says, "I love Emma." Then it's, "I love Tamara." And the it's, "Tamara I hate you, I love Emma."

Make up your mind, boy! But, then again, he IS just a boy in a man's body. Oh, and about Neal: Tamara was defeated, but in my version, he didn't get sucked into the portal. Anyways, on with the story.

# Not Unlike Him Chapter Fourteen: Tomorrow. #

It seems to come in slow motion. Gold's eyes widenning as realization sinks in. The Dark One jumps out of the way, but the light catches his good leg, and althoug it does not light it on fire, Rumplestitsken screams in pain.

Emma waves her hand, and the ice melts of Killian and Ruby's wrists. Emma eyes Killian, who's looking at Rumple. "Don't even," Emma says.

Hook puts his hands up, "Who says I was?" He chuckles. Ruby rolls her eyes. They turn their attention to the boy in the cage. Emma drops to her knees, as a sudden thought hits her.

Her son is dying before her eyes.

"HENRY!" Emma yells, "Henry no!" Ruby's by her side quickly, whispering comforting words shile Killian works on the cage. No one notices Red close her eyes, for they're rolling back into her head.

. . .  
. . . . .

Long, long ago, Snow and Ruby visited a Fairy who casts a spell on each other, that wherever they are, they mey talk to each other and see wnere each other is.

This is how Snow, Neal, and Charming manages to save Emma, Hook, and Red.

. . .  
. . . . . .

He finally did it. Killian managed to open the cage and carefully picked up the young boy who was breathing heavilly. His head was bleeding, and his arms and legs where bruised and scratched, but still, he was alive.

He was a fighter, all right. Deffinetley Swan's son. He groans, "Quiet, boy. Quiet." Killian hushes him.

Emma stands, and runs to Hook, clutching Henry's face so hard that Hook has to pull away, "Emma! You're hurting the lad."

Emma frowns, "We need to get him to Whale. Let's go." But someone's stopping them.

"No, dearie." Rumplestitsken says through gritted teeth, "The boy is mine."

Emma feels anger flair up inside her. Anger towards her parents for not leaving a not-anything-to let Emma know who she was when she was younger. She felt anger towards Regina, anger towards August for forgetting her. Anger towards Neal and Cora and Gold.

But strangely, she felt only love and regret towards the pirate holding her boy. Love because that's what she felt towards him. All the kisses, all the words, everything. She realized, now; Killian had been honest. And she felt regret because they where too alike, and because of this, things would only end in tragedy.

Emma focused on the fact that the two boys she loved most where standing next to her. "Gold." She said. Before she could act, a dark sphere seems to envelope her in nightmares, and she fell, suddenly exauhsted, to the ground. Killian swears he can hear his voice.

"Sleep..." She murmured. "Emma, love, don't sleep. Sleep is bad! Don't!" She heared Killian's voice, but it was distant, millions of miles away.

Dreams where calling.

. . .  
. . . . . .

Killian fixes his eyes on the wounded Dark One. "YOU KILLED HER!" He accuses, unable to control his temper. Ruby's about to shred her hood, but Gold flicks his wrist, and she falls, unharmed but unconcious.

"Looks like it's just us, dearie!" He says, two octaves higher than usual. He giggles, "Let's have a little fun!"

"One word, POPS. N-O."

Neal stands behind his father, David and Snow giving Killian a, 'What the HELL is going on?' look. Killian can only offer an insecure smile.

Rumple's face turns into a frown, "Bae! What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Saving my son." Neal answers, "You dirty rotten LIAR! You BETRAYED me. You BROKE our DEAL! I had to live out on the streets in the 1800'S! And NOW you tell me you've CHANGED?" Neal takes a breath, "Well, you're right. You have changed. But it's the worst possible change EVER."

He slips right past Gold, knowing the Dark One won't hurt him. Charming slips a piece of Leather on Rumple's wrist. "What's this?" Gold mutters.

"Oh, just a present, is all." He answers, and then runs towards Emma.

Neal is beside Ruby, reviving her. Snow and Charming cry around Emma. Finally Hook (The only one who knows how to stay calm, apparently) says, "She won't get better if you cry around her, you know. And neither will Henry. King Crying, carry her back to the hospital. Son of the Dark One! Help the Werewolf. And... My Queen," Hook nods respectfully, "Help your husband. I'm going on ahead."

He steps past the Dark One, who's desperatley trying to take of the cuff, and runs off. King Crying, Werewolf, and Snow follow, stunned by the Pirate's act of good deed. Snow smiles to herself, and pat Emma's limp arm.

"You picked a good one, Daughter."

While Dr. Whale manages to fix up Henry, and Ruby's all right, Emma's not so lucky.

They find it's not just her body that's broken, bruised, and scarred, but her soul as well. And that's what Rumple targeted. Killian slams his good hand on a table, "NO! You CAN fix her!" He mutters.

Through tears, Snow says, "Hook, describe the spell that hit Emma. Please."

Killian nods, "Dark. And I mean black. There was no purple, no red, love. But I could've sworn that as it hit her, it formed many shapes."

David looks up, alarmed. "What shapes?"

Hook glances at the other room where Emma is, and watching her sleeping so peacefully breaks his heart. "First it was a shadow. Then a man and a boy. I saw a-a sword, a guitar. A needle."

Snow slides to the floor. "The Song of a Thousand Years..." She whispers.

"What?" Both Whale and Hook ask.

"It was the same type curse Malifecent used on Aurora," Snow manages to whisper. "Only... instead of a needle, it was a sphere. That's the onl catch to using that spell..."

David takes over, "The images. They all have something in common. That thing is what can break the spell. But only with a kiss."

Neal snorts, "It'd always a kiss."

"Shut up, boy," Hook mutters. "A shadow. Emma and I... our shadows unstuck. It took me long enough to get it back."

"The boy!" Mary Margret looks up, "The boy is Henry," She smiles. "The man must be who she wants as Henry's father."

"So it's me, then," Neal says.

But everyone else shakes their head, even Henry and Ruby. "No... no. It's someone else." Ruby murmurs.

Killian racks his brain... the whisper. He remembers, now! "I was hoping it'a be you..." Everyone stares. "I heard my voice just as the spell hit Swan. And I remember... I think the heart is our conversation when Emma, Snow, Mulan, and Aurora where trapped in the Crocodile's cage. Do you remember, love?"

"Yes..." Snow nods, "Yes! 'You would've done the same,' I remember Emma saying. No, actually, I wouldn't.' On that was you! But why a heart for that moment?"

"Because that was the moment their fates enterlined." Henry speaks up in a weak vocie. When he notices everyone staring at him, he says, "What? I know some big words, too, y'know." He touches his bandaged head.

"Bu why the guitar?" David asks. No one notices that Killian has slipped out of the room.

"It's the instrument of love, King," Hook mutters as he enters Emma's room. He shuts the door. "Oh, Emma..." He whispers, brushing the hair out of her sleeping face, "I love you."

Then he kissed her.

. . .  
. . . . . .

# Epilouge. #

Eventually, the town of Storybrooke made it back to Fairytale Land. Killian-a retired pirate, now, and a teacher in fighting-and Emma, had a wedding.

Many years past, the Dark One locked up in his cell, and Snow and Chaming passed. The Land mourned for many weeks, more than a fortnight. Eventually, Henry grew up into a young, handsome prince that both Queen Emma and his stepfather King Killian where proud of.

He married Gretel, the girl he had met so long ago.

Neal decided his place was on Earth, and so he stayed. A cure was never found for Belle, but she forgot Lacey, and her old personality slowly returned, though she forgot Rumplestitsken. Althougn Killian thought this was for the best (Who would want to love THAT monster, anyway?) Emma never stopped looking for a cure to restore Belle's memories.

As dwarves live long, Grumpy was there to see Henry's children. Actually, Emma and Killian where, as well. They had been offered Immortality by Aslan, King of Realms, and seats at the High Table. At first, Emma and Killian had refused, saying that living forever only causes problems.

But they changed their minds.

So, thye are still alive today, although they gave up the throne to King Henry, and decided to travel Realms. They only travel at night.

But, some say, you can see them, at the darkest hour, sailing on a fine ship.

Sailing towards Tomorrow.

. . .  
. . . . . .

Done! This has been SO awesome for me, I love you guys. I wonder... did you like it? I know I enjoyed it. Review? PM? Ask for my Kik so we can text (Yes, I have Kik)?

Until next time!

-JJ. 


End file.
